


New Kinda Monster

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild non-con, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Eddie and Venom run into a man on the street who smells too good not to eat.





	New Kinda Monster

Eddie cursed and jumped back onto the sidewalk moments before the cab zipped by, a spray of dirty water splashing him as the cab seemed to purposefully swerve into the massive puddle in front of him.

“Oh, fuck! Come on!” Eddie looked down at himself in dismay. His leather jacket had taken the brunt of the damage but the hoodie underneath was soaked down the front, the light grey color stained a murky brownish black. “Ugh, so friggin nasty.”

“Ew, road slime,” Commented the tall man standing behind him, mouth still half full of pizza. “Uh, ‘ere, use this.” He held out a wad of slightly grease stained napkins. 

Eddie grunted in appreciation and took the wad of paper and made an attempt to mop up the worst of it. They didn’t do much for the stain, but he managed to scrape off most of the mud before dropping the soggy mass into a trashcan. “Fucking cabs,” he muttered. “This is why people take Uber and shit.”

The tall man laughed and then coughed violently, hacking up a small bit of chewed up crust. Just before it hit the ground, a small black tentacle whipped up from under Eddie’s hoodie and snatched it, dragging the prize under the layers of his clothing. The man froze, mid cough, and stared hard at Eddie.

“Uhm…” Eddie grimaced. He had mostly taught Venom not to do things like that but every once in a while it would still act out. Although normally for something better than pre chewed pizza.

_ The pizza is not the good part, Eddie. The good part is the spit.  _ Venom rumbled happily under Eddie’s skin as it absorbed the treat, soaking up the other man’s saliva. It felt...electric. It buzzed under Eddie’s skin as they soaked it up, like licking a battery but better. It sent a little shiver through them, and Eddie could feel a few thin tendrils of Venom leak out of skin, tasting the air in search of more.  _ More. _

“Oh come on, can’t I get a day off?” The man groaned and yanked the hood of his jacket up and pulled his scarf up and over his mouth. “Damnit!” And then he was gone, jumping back and sticking to the brick wall of the alley behind them, running up the brick work. 

Eddie didn’t fight the urge to chase.  _ To hunt. _ It was easier to just sink down into the warm mass of Venom, let their body move. Gaining speed, moving onward and upward as they followed the man. The man didn’t just run up walls though. He jumped between buildings, shooting out lines of gossamer threads to tether and pull himself along. It was an easy enough move for them to copy. The buildings in New York were tall and close, easy to grab onto and jump between. Venom was made for this sort of thing, this sort of game of chase.

They caught them man on the edge of a warehouse, overlooking the Hudson. He backed up as far as he could and looked back at the water with obvious concern. It was cold, had been cold for days. The fall wouldn’t kill him, but the icy water would be hard to deal with. 

“What do you want huh? You wanna fight Spider-man? That it?” He shrugged his jacket off and held his fists up in front of him, dropping into a low stance. “Cause we can fight buddy. We can fight right now.”

Venom laughed. It was a thin skin stretched over Eddie like a second skin. But in a moment it swelled up around him, growing larger and larger as they approached. They could see the man’s eyes go wide, his hands drop from their position. 

_ Spider-man? He’s not a spider. Doesn’t look like one. Doesn’t taste like one. Tastes good. So good. We want more Eddie. He’s special, he’s good. _

They took another step towards the Spider-man and raised up, inflating themselves to be as big as possible. they loomed over him for a moment, and then all at once Venom melted away from Eddie’s skin and dripped onto the ground, stretching out from under the cuffs of his jeans. It was fast, too fast for Spider-man to react to. Before he could even finish turning around, Venom was behind him, trapping him between them. Tangled in the soft warm tendrils of Venom’s flesh.

The man opened his mouth to yell, and that was all the opening they needed. Mouth to mouth, skin to skin. Venom winding under the man’s clothes to get more. MORE. More sweat and spit. Nipping at his lips to taste a hint of blood. It was enough to get drunk on. Enough to drown in. 

Venom moved, silky smooth and warm as fresh blood between them, Drinking it in and feeding it all back to the other man through Eddie. It pumped them full of pheromones and serotonin, until they felt the man go soft. Until they felt him clawing closer instead of struggling to get away. And then…

_ Venom. Eddie. Peter. Together. Hot and close and warm and soft and wet and everything tastes so good. So good. Need more. We need more. We need him. Take him hold him closer closer, eat him. We want to eat him. We want to swallow it all up. Tastes so good and hot. Fizzing under our tongue. Tongue, tastes so good so good. _

And Eddie can taste it, as Venom moves his hand to slide into the man’s sweat pants. he can taste the salt of his skin and the slight bitterness of his precome. His cock was leaking, both of them were. But he could taste him through his skin. He squeezed and swallowed the little noise the other man made. A scream or a whimper, he kept his mouth over his. They were breathing through each other. Through Venom.

“Please pleasepleaseplease” Peter yanked away and arched his back, moaning the words through clenched teeth. And then it peaked.

They all felt it, heartbeats fast, pulse thready, teeth grinding together so loud it almost blocked out the sound of Eddie and Peter whimpering their release. And Venom, swallowing it all up. Drinking up every drop until they were spent and shaking, collapsed together with threads of symbiote sticking them together, like strings of saliva between their mouths.

It was all too much and not enough. Eddie could feel Venom withdrawing from Peter, could feel the other man getting further away even though neither of them had the strength or willpower to move yet. But he could taste something salty in the back of his throat and his stomach felt more full than it had in days, the gnawing hunger of Venom abated if only for a moment. 

“You uh, you taste good,” Eddie huffed out a little laugh and brought his hand up to his face, licking his palm for any trace left Peter. 

Peter stared at him incredulously for a split second and then doubled over in laughter. he laughed until his knees gave out under him and he was sitting on the cement roof, puddles soaking into his sweats. “You know this isn’t how most of my interactions with monsters go.”

Eddie shrugged. Venom was settled back inside him, curled up warm and happy in his chest. “We aren’t your normal sorta monster.”


End file.
